


Permanent secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Secrets, bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John founds something of interest... On Greg's ass!





	Permanent secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A permanent bond...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402703) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

It was after a case that left them victorious but soaked by a pouring rain.

The boys were in 221b trying to dry their clothes. It was easy for John and Sherlock, being in their flat, but Greg was in such a state that he borrowed clothes from the doctor.

Greg was in the kitchen trying to catch something from the upper shelf when something caught John's eyes. "Greg? What the hell..." 

"What?" replies the DI just before he realizes and turns his backside toward the counter before muttering "Shut up John!"

"Not a chance... SHERLOCK? Come here quickly!" John said loudly before walking near Greg.

The detective, in one of his habitual dressing gown, walks into the kitchen with a questioning look.

"I just want you to understand that I am not what so ever sexually attracted to Greg."

"Okay... and why..." Before Sherlock can finish his question John turns Greg and pulls down his sweatpants...

"JOHN" Sherlock and Greg scream at the same time!

Even if he was surprised by his boyfriend's action, Sherlock understands when he had a perfect view of his ass... with a 'Mycroft' tattoo on it.

"Oh my God..." Sherlock pulled out his phone "Brother you're buying all the Christmas presents or I will tell mommy that you have a matching one on your bum..."


End file.
